


Of Boots and Skirts (Or Simply Wanting to Shag the Boy in Drag)

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny, Ohno thinks, how he should be knocked up drunk before he agrees on doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Boots and Skirts (Or Simply Wanting to Shag the Boy in Drag)

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched Ohchan’s part in Shiyagare, where he dressed as that gorgeous lady and they called him Satoko-chan or something. And Nino’s not even blinking while watching him, oh god.

Funny, Ohno thinks, how he should be knocked up drunk before he agrees on doing this.

But he’s not, and that’s where the funny thing begins because he supposes he can do this only when he’s royally trashed, or when he’s so unlucky that he ended up getting this as his assignment, but to be summoned here by Nino with specific instructions telling him that he should come looking exactly as Satoko-chan beats him.

Most especially when he hasn’t even properly closed the door behind him, and Nino’s jumping him with no intention of letting him breathe, or possibly letting him live for another day by how tightly Nino’s holding him against him.

“N-Nino?” he breathes through Nino’s hair, shivering at the feel of Nino’s lips attaching itself against the hollow of his neck, hands finding Ohno’s hips with no apparent difficulty.  One of Nino’s hands is now playing with his curly brown wig, twirling the strands of long hair in between Nino’s fingers as Nino breathes him in.

He’s surprised that he feels more than a little aroused than he gives himself credit for, knowing that Nino only allows these sorts of things when they’re both thoroughly wasted that thinking sensibly is no longer an option.

But neither of them is, so it’s really kind of awkward to do more than cling unto Nino’s arms when Nino opts on tasting every available patch of skin he can reach as Ohno squirms and whimpers, and just lets Nino, lets him, lets him, lets him.

He feels Nino’s tongue licking at his throat, and Nino’s fingers gripping the edge of his skirt before tugging it up and feeling him up from behind. He gasps Nino’s name, throwing his head back as Nino’s mouth makes a beeline from his throat to the underside of his ear, and Ohno’s ears buzzes at the sensation.

He lifts his hands and places them on Nino’s hair, wounding his fingers through Nino’s locks as he moans his response, tugging at the small strands of hair along the back of Nino’s neck and effectively pulling Nino’s mouth away from his skin. They are both breathing hard when Nino let out a string of whimpering sounds from the back of his throat and staring up at Ohno through glassy, half-lidded eyes.

Ohno mentally takes note the way Nino’s hands are still walking their way behind him, stroking him gently as Nino backs him slowly against the door.

“Nino, what is this?” he asks, his words slipping into a mesh of garbled hisses when Nino does nothing to enlighten Ohno’s suspicion by pressing more insistently, hips colliding against Ohno’s with even the slightest movement the younger man makes. He wants to know, wants Nino to tell him exactly what the younger man thinks he’s up to.

“N-Ni – _ah_!” he exclaims, head falling forward to rest his face on Nino’s shoulder as Nino’s wicked hand moves in between them and cups him through his skirt, firm, steady strokes that quickens Ohno’s heartbeat in a rush.

“Ohchan, _Ohchan_ ,” Nino mutters deliriously, stroking Ohno slowly, up and down, up and down, tongue flickering just the tiniest bit to lick at Ohno’s neck, sucking at Ohno’s collarbones.  Ohno throws his head back, allowing Nino free access to more of his skin as Nino swipes the fluffy collar of his jacket, one hand still stroking him through his skirt.

It takes more than a little more undignified wriggle before Ohno finds Nino dropping gracefully on his knees, pressing little kisses to every reachable part of Ohno as he goes; Nino keeps him backed against the wall, shivering at every little touch as his knees buckles at Nino’s ministrations. Nino bites his hip playfully, teeth digging against his skin in a not-so-gentle bite while Nino’s fingers splay across Ohno’s boot-covered legs.

“You’re so sexy,” Nino mutters, reaching inside Ohno’s skirt to touch him through his panties; Nino isn’t aware that he’s currently wearing one, but he knows Nino is a little suspicious. He bucks to the touch, moaning long and deep when Nino’s head disappears underneath his short skirt at the same time Nino’s fingers reach inside his panties and takes him in between Nino’s warm hand. “Fuck, you’re not wearing panties, are you?” Nino hisses, but his words are muffled by the obvious excitement riding his tone, breathing sharply when Nino realizes by touch alone that Ohno isn’t really wearing his usual undergarment.

But Nino seems hell bent on checking every single thing that makes up Ohno, now, as he slowly tugs Ohno’s skirt up with his other free hand and with his other hand still stroking Ohno’s cock firmly. “Fuck,” Nino curses, low and deep and shaky, his gaze so dark as he stares at his hand moving up and down Ohno’s length and the way the silk fabric of Ohno’s panties bunches up when he moves; Ohno feels a little hysterical and he wonders briefly how the simple sound of Nino’s aroused voice is enough to burn him from within.

“K-Kazu,” he moans, rocking back at the intensity of the sensation pooling around his thighs when Nino kneels up properly, shoves his panties a little out of the way and takes the tip of his cock into Nino’s eager mouth; it’s so hot, most especially when Nino starts sucking him, slowly taking him in deeper until Ohno is shuddering at the feeling of himself hitting the back of Nino’s throat. His skirt bunches up, and he struggles to hold on to something solid enough to anchor him, moaning repeatedly when Nino pulls back briefly only to lick at the head of Ohno’s swelling cock.

Then Nino is repeating the action, over and over again, Ohno’s head knocking back against Nino’s doorframe; he’s biting on his lips, tasting his lipstick and a little bit of blood as Nino’s hand grips him tightly on the legs and begin sucking him harder, and harder still. Ohno growls, hands finding Nino’s shoulder and pushing insistently, fucking Nino’s mouth with abandon; one, two, three thrusts and Ohno’s shuddering all over, coming in spurts just at the back of Nino’s throat.

#

He hasn’t even calmed down yet and he finds himself being dragged across the apartment, with Nino’s hand gripping one of his own as Nino pulls him with him. His feet feels like he’s about to fall over, and Nino is at least kind enough to sit him down on the couch before he embarrass himself further by falling on his face, and Nino sliding next to him, leaning in closer and starts nuzzling the side of his neck as Nino clasps their fingers together.

“Uh, Nino?” he starts, swallowing heavily as Nino’s lips found the sensitive skin of his neck and starts sucking that spot earnestly; it’s obvious that Nino isn’t so fond at starting a conversation, moving his other free hand and pushing Ohno’s jacket off his shoulders.

“God, you’re so sexy… I want you so much,” Nino mutters as he removes Ohno’s jacket completely. Nino lets Ohno’s hand go in favor of reaching over to unbutton Ohno’s undershirt and Ohno’s brain is at least awake enough to think of stopping Nino before Nino goes and drives him insane once again.

“Nino, stop,” he mutters, grabbing Nino’s wrist and twisting Nino’s hand until Nino looks properly at him. He grimaces when Nino does nothing but licks his own lips, stares at Ohno dreamily as he reaches with his other free hand and squeezes Ohno’s knees. “P-Please, Nino,” he says, begging for something he’s not even aware what, feeling the electricity travels from Nino’s hand to his head down south.

He’s beginning to get hard again and he knows Nino is aware of it no matter how much he tries not to be too obvious about it.

Nino’s fingers skims across the bare skin of his arms, goose bumps following the trail of Nino’s fingers as Nino watch him close.

“You’re too sexy, Ohchan,” Nino breathes and Ohno gasps sharply when Nino quickly darts down, fitting himself in between Ohno’s legs, leaning in forward to press warm kisses over the exposed skin of Ohno’s tummy. Ohno exhales sharply, fingers flying to Nino’s hair as Nino expertly reaches to grip the garters of his panties and finally tugs the silky, wet fabric down with a moan as Ohno kicks his underwear all the way off.  Nino grits his teeth and then he is touching Ohno again, fingers skimming Ohno’s behind with an almost possessive hunger as he sucks on Ohno’s bellybutton.

“B-But, but, “

“Shh,” Nino stops him with a finger over his lips, standing up to kiss Ohno properly for the first time. Ohno sighs through Nino’s mouth, fingers wounding around the back of Nino’s neck and pulling Nino closer. Ohno opens his mouth and lets Nino’s tongue in with a wordless sigh, leaning back against Nino’s couch as Nino starts undressing him.

It’s supposed to be awkward, it _is_ awkward since they’re both guys and they’re used to undressing girls instead of undressing each other. Surely, he and Nino had sex before, but as far as they’re concerned, they’re both straight and boobs and pussies still make them hot but he guesses dressing as a girl arouses Nino more than he normally let on.

His undershirt goes after a few seconds, followed by his skirt and he is sure he looks particularly like a whore who is about to be fucked relentlessly as he looks down on himself and realizing that he is left only with his boots on. He feels his face burns at the fact that his cock looks completely out of place, standing almost scandalously as it rests against his thighs; Nino chuckles as he starts raining kisses all over his abdomen, moving his mouth down Ohno’s body and taking Ohno’s fully-erect cock back into his mouth. Then he pulls himself up, leaning in to kiss the underside of Ohno’s ear and whispers, hurriedly,

“I want to fuck you, Ohchan. Please, can I fuck you?” Nino moans, begging his request through Ohno’s ear as he strokes Ohno firmly. Ohno feels so weak, the power of Nino’s words begin to make their way through Ohno’s consciousness as Ohno nods almost unconsciously.

Nino kisses him gratefully before he finds himself being moved again, Nino’s hand on either side of his hips as Nino guides him onto his stomach.

“N-Nino?”

Nino strokes his back, gentle hands on Ohno’s hips as Nino settles firmly behind him. He gasps when he feels one of Nino’s fingers easing inside him, cold and wet with lube, and Nino’s other free hand patting him softly on the hip.

“Relax for me, Ohchan,” Nino whispers, kissing Ohno’s buttcheeks as he slides two fingers in this time, breathing heavily as Ohno starts bucking back to Nino’s intruding fingers. Three fingers in and Ohno is already moaning back, before he hear the tell-tale sound of Nino’s zipper being tugged down and Nino’s erection poking his entrance.

“Condom?” he at least manages to ask, hearing Nino’s chuckles before the warmth of Nino’s body disappears briefly and the sound of a plastic being torn apart; he braces himself on the back of Nino’s couch, still wearing his boots on. Nino comes back, pressing soft kisses over Ohno’s shoulder blade and the awkward feel of Nino’s jeans s against his naked skin.

“I’m gonna do it, Ohchan,” Nino whispers and Ohno finds himself nodding before he even realizes it; Nino braces himself against Ohno’s hips and Ohno swallows heavily, feeling the head of Nino’s cock grazing his hole. He bites his lips and grunts sharply when Nino bucks forward, and in one swift movement he’s in, the full feel of his cock inside Ohno is enough to make Ohno’s knees buckle.

“Oh shit, shit, shit,” Nino’s litany of curses makes Ohno’s stomach drop on the floor; it’s so different when he’s the one fucking, most especially when he’s fucking a girl but _this_ , this is different. It’s different but he’s sure as hell he’s not going to stop Nino even if it means he’s going to be torn apart in pieces. Nino stills behind him, lips pressing grateful kisses across the back of Ohno’s neck, fingernails digging against Ohno’s hips as he forces himself still.

“Move, Kazu, move!” he growls, rolling his hips experimentally and delighting at the way it makes Nino hiss, doing it again for effect.

“Fuck!” Nino curses and then he’s thrusting upwards, filling Ohno’s ass slowly but surely and Ohno is groaning, head falling forward as Nino grips his hips tightly and starts fucking him steady. “Shit, Ohchan, so good!” Nino moans and moans again, his movements begin to get rougher and rougher, and Ohno’s giving back as much as he could. He grips at the couch’s back tightly, bucking back to Nino’s every thrust and moaning his response to every curse leaving Nino’s mouth. He feels the sensation swirling in circles, slowly, slowly, building itself around his thighs as Nino bucks his hips harder and harder. Then Nino is reaching in front of him, taking him in between the younger man’s fingers and starts stroking him in time with his thrusts, and Ohno finds himself screaming Nino’s name as he comes the second time that night.

Nino growls, deep and drawn out as Ohno accidentally clenches around him, and Nino only manages another two more thrusts before he also comes with a shudder, biting hard against the juncture between Ohno’s neck and shoulder.

#

“You’re a pervert,” Ohno accuses Nino with a jab of his finger against Nino’s chest, as Nino nuzzles his temple absently.  “I don’t even know why I allowed you to fuck me when it’s supposed to be the other way around,” he huffs, sucking at Nino’s finger when Nino absently traces his lips with the tips of Nino’s finger, moaning softly.

“I’m not going to apologize because you’re so damn pretty,” Nino answers, kissing his temple. “and how can I not when you’re so sexy wearing that skirt? Besides, you enjoyed it too, right?”

Ohno grumbles half-heartedly, keening softly when Nino cups his softening cock. “You’re lucky I’m not in the mood, because if I am, you’re going to end up on your hands and knees and my cock in your –“

“You’re the one wearing skirt, Satoshi, not me,” Nino smirks, touching him deliberately.

Ohno grumbles incoherently and opts on burying his face against Nino’s chest. “I’m not even gay, so why in hell I allowed you to fuck me like that, beats me,”

Nino pats him knowingly on the back. “Coz you’re wearing the skirt, Ohchan. If it’s not me, I’m sure Sho-chan will. Or Jun,”

Ohno splutters. “What?!” Nino simply looks overly smug and Ohno realizes belatedly that Nino must be telling the truth; afterall, he received a couple of calls from Sho and Jun earlier that day, inviting him out for drinks. “Wait a minute, are you telling me that Sho-kun and Jun-chan are planning on getting me drunk so they could double-team me?!”

Nino grins and starts drawing circles across Ohno’s legs. “I heard them talking, so I had to do something about it; I know you, and I know you can resist them, but not me,”

Ohno throws Nino an almost disbelieving stare. “But your intention is just as horrible!” he guffaws, pushing himself up and accidentally hitting Nino’s ribs with his elbow. He doesn’t apologize because Nino knows he deserves it.

“The skirt, Ohchan,” Nino points out, running his fingers through Ohno’s exposed thighs. “blame the fucking skirt,”

Ohno just looks confused, but he doesn’t know whether he should be glad that it was Nino who called him over tonight, at the very least. Still, that doesn’t erase the fact that his bandmates are a bunch of creepy, sex-starved monsters.

“You’re just a bunch of perverts!” he drawls with a faked cry, shivering at the fact that Nino’s moving to push him again, lying him on his back.

Nino kisses him quiet as Nino’s hand works on him again. “Never said I’m not,” Nino whispers, peppering Ohno’s face with soft kisses as Ohno moans right back. “But then again, you are too so stop complaining and just –“

Ohno groans. “Oh just get on with it, will you?!”

Nino grins.

 

 

 

 


End file.
